


Notes, calls and sandwiches

by NoxCounterspell



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Horrible names canon, Kíli-centric, Sandwich Shop, Tumblr Prompt, kiliel - Freeform, otppromt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCounterspell/pseuds/NoxCounterspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it wasn't the best time to remember he had a awful handwriting, but... did he mention she had come to the shop every day in a row? For like a month?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes, calls and sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing, based on a Tumblr post by otpprompts
> 
> The prompt:  
> Person B is an employee at a sandwich shop. One day, a new customer comes in, it being Person A. While B serves A, they can’t help but stare at A the entire time. After Person A leaves, some of the people Person B works with teases them about them staring at A, and jokes that they have a crush on A. Person B dismisses it as a joke, but as Person A starts coming to the sandwich shop more and more, B realizes that they have a crush on A. The next day, after Person A leaves the sandwich shop after getting their order, they check inside the bag and find a note from Person B with a phone number on it that says: “I’m not gunna lie… you’re… you’re actually kinda cute. I have Sunday off, so… would you mind having lunch with me at the sandwich shop? I’ll pay. Call me if you do decide!” 
> 
> When Person B returns home, they get a phone call from an unknown number and answer it. They then hear Person A’s voice saying: “I’d be delighted to.”
> 
> I know, small drabble, surely one of the worst endings on the history of ever, but I DONT CARE :3
> 
> BTW: super sandwich shop AU

"Dude, if you are gonna do it, I'll suggest to stop being a pussy and start doing it!" his brother, the  _oh so wise and lion hearted_  blond barked from above his shoulder, and then nudged him with his elbow.

Kíli  _(Kíllian, if he was honest, but good lord, what kind of name was even that. But hey, his mother, Dís, decided that Fíllibert needed a matching named brother, so there were to be two little suckers with awful names and mischief written across their faces)_ snorted loud, and pushed him away with his right hand.

Fíli  _(for short)_  just didn't get it. 

He wasn't the one with the stupid but  _oh so good_  crush on the precious red head that stopped by the sandwich shop they both worked on. 

It was a matter of coincidence, for sure.

Did he mention she stop there  _every single day_? For a  _month_  now?

 _But who is counting, anyway_.

It is not like he is drooling head over heels for her. Nor he had almost cut his hand twice that month because his attention is somewhere else but on the chopping knife. And let’s not even think he was fool enough to get himself splashed with smoothie  _(her smoothie)_  cause he forgot to close the blender, while catching glimpses of her small smile.

_Not, that’s definitely not him._

He is a cool guy, all dark clothes and heavy metal banging loud and hard on his headphones. He is smooth, he is charming, he gets any girl to go weak on the knees by flashing his “smolder” smile.

He is…

…So freaking nervous he might as well wet his pants.

For some reason, ever since Miss Lovely-Copper-Hair ( _he doesn't even know her name!)_  showed up at the sandwich shop (a _ll new to town, shy, reserved but a gleam of spirit and innocence and curiosity on the lethal green orbs she calls eyes)_ , Kíli can't stop thinking about her. He sees her in his dreams, all radiant and perfect, walking weightless among starlight and moons that seem to be burning up. 

He waits for her, every single day. And, like a clock, she never misses to stop at the shop same time, right on the spot.

So he decided, he decided to man up and stop being subtle ( _as a Rhino, his Uncle told him once)_ and made a perfect plan to get her on a date.

It was so easy, he would just leave a note on her to-go order. He was sure she did know his name, and he’ll be sure to deliver the order himself. A simple note, a “wanna go on a date?” kinda note. He'll leave his number there. If she refused and didn't call, no harm nor shame done.

_(Although, he was sure he would be devastated at least for a while. Not that he was dramatic or else.)._

The plan has been on his mind for a while know, but everytime he got to write the damn note…

Let’s just say he couldn't do it.

He looked at his clock. In about five minutes the fairest of them all would stroll lightly at the shop, order her usual and leave.

He was doing everything but biting his nails when the bell rang and the door opened. His eyes widened. She was early today.

Today, of all days, she was early.

He turned to watch his brother mouth to him “coward!” when he did it. He scribbled a note (maybe it wasn't the best time to remember he had a awful handwriting), not entirely sure what he had written and rushed to take her order, bumping his brother on the way (more like slamming him against the counter so he couldn't get to her first).

Cheeks flaming and stuttering, he took her order.

She just smiled like she did every time… God she was so cute.

She said her goodbyes and left.

He swallowed, hard. 

And waited. He clung to his cell phone like a lifesaver and waited.

It felt like a thousand lifetimes (it was barely three hours later) when his phone rang.

Unknown number.

Ignoring his brother’s chuckles, he picked up.

"Hello?"

_"Hi? Is this Kíli? I got your note. On my sandwich bag. And I have an answer."_

"Uhmm, yeah?"

_"Yes. I'd be delighted to._

"Yes… what?"

His heart raced on his throat, and for some reason, he was sure hers was racing too.


End file.
